Hazard Pay
by splica
Summary: AU. Naruto is a bodyguard tasked with the worst assignment of his career – protecting the singer Uchiha Sasuke from his legion of fans and the crazy stalker out to kill him. Should be easy, really. Too bad he didn't meet the guy first...SasuNaru.
1. Naruto's Bad Luck

**Hazard Pay**

_by splica_

_Summary: _AU. Naruto is a bodyguard tasked with the worst assignment of his career – protecting the singer Uchiha Sasuke from his legion of fans and the crazy stalker out to kill him. Should be easy, really. Too bad he didn't meet the guy first...SasuNaru.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Naruto.

_Rating: _T, may go up later...

_Author's note: _I know; I _know _the idea of Sasuke being a singer is clichéd and all, the whole been-there-done-that but I had an idea and it just _wouldn't let go_ so I'm writing it out. Hopefully it will have some bits in it that are new and exciting enough for you all to read it. Later chapters will be longer I promise!

_Warnings:_ Language – make that a lot of language, some violence? Some OOC-ness, hopefully not too much. Possibly some sexy-ing stuff later but not for a while and I'll definitely warn you when it's coming ::haha::

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – Naruto's Bad Luck; <strong>

He was called into her office first thing when he arrived. That was his first sign that things were going to go _terribly, terribly wrong_.

"Naruto this is getting ridiculous," the blonde woman told him, looking at him over her desk. "This is the third time this month!"

Naruto grinned at her victoriously in response. "Hey that's not bad!" He told her. The woman glared at him.

"It's only the 3rd of the month today!" She yelled at him, slamming a fist down on the desk in front of her, causing the many towers of paper to crash over and fall softly to the floor. "How can you mess up so many missions? This is...I just don't know what to do with you," heaving a sigh she rested her head in her hands, using her fingers to massage an aching forehead.

Naruto watched her with a small amount of guilt before he firmly squashed it. It wasn't his fault all his missions somehow went to hell. And the last one hadn't even been his fault! His client had lied on his application form about what he wanted – the old bat should be glad he'd run out on him.

"Oh just...Help me pick these up," she said irritably, getting off her chair and onto her hands and knees, reaching out and snatching up the pieces of paper. Naruto jumped down to help her, looking curiously at the contents and frowning when he realised they were assignment forms.

At the moment he was holding one of Kakashi's forms, the sheet detailing one of the harder S-class missions—the dangerous ones that only the best of the best got to go on. Naruto frowned harder. That guy got all the good ones! Whist he was out preventing international war from breaking out Naruto was stuck playing guard duty at local malls or ferrying around some visiting dignitary's spoilt brad. Kakashi actually got in on some action when he was away.

Shoving that piece of paper underneath the pile he was forming Naruto looked over at the blonde woman.

"Hey, grandma—"

"_Don't_ call me that Naruto," she warned him, levelling him with a glare from underneath her desk. "I'm very mad at you right now."

Naruto just grinned and shrugged innocently in reply. "Okay, _Tsunade_, I just thought that, you know, maybe I could take some of Kakashi's assignments. I mean – he's got way too many to handle all by himself! And if I want to get better I need something that will challenge me. I need to test my strength!"

Tsunade took a moment and then began laughing at him. She laughed for a good few minutes before finally composing herself enough to look over at Naruto with one raised brow. "You? On one of _Kakashi's _missions? I wouldn't give a snot-nosed kid like you one of _his _missions if you were the last person working for me. Keep dreaming kid."

Naruto scowled at her, crossing his arms over his chest, "I could do it," he insisted stubbornly.

"You think you could do one of Kakashi's missions?" She asked him, an amused tone in her voice.

Naruto nodded his head vigorously, "Yeah, I could!"

Tsunade looked him over from head to foot. The bright hair, the eager blue eyes, the hideously orange-and-black outfit he insisted on wearing, all the way down to his black sandals. He looked so young and Tsunade felt a moment of unease when she'd finished her assessment. He was just a boy really, for all of his twenty-three-years of living he didn't know what the real world was like. All the missions she sent him on, every time he was out, she worried. She worried he'd be injured, or he wouldn't come back. So she gave him easy missions, simple ones with little to no chance that Naruto would encounter trouble. And so he always came back in one piece. She could see it though, his spirit, his fighting spirit that would always be trampled on when he came back.

It was that same fighting spirit that kept screwing up his missions but Tsunade knew that if he were given the right one...he would come out on top. She just had to trust him—something she found almost impossible when she saw the blond sticking his tongue out at her.

"C'mon grandma!" He whined at her piteously.

Ignoring the boy and shuffling the papers in front of her absent-mindedly Tsunade caught her finger on the edge of one. With an uttered curse she brought her finger to her mouth, sucking on it as she grabbed the offending edge, pulling it out sharply and laying it on the top.

She knew immediately that this was the answer to everything.

Looking over at the annoyed blond who sat staring moodily off to the side Tsunade cleared her throat, calling his attention to her. "I've got a mission for you," she told him.

"Already?" Naruto asked her eagerly, crawling forward and trying to look at the assignment sheet. Tsunade pulled it up against her, waiting until Naruto sat back with a disgruntled expression. "Aww, come on grandma!"

Giving him a glare Tsunade waited until Naruto sheepishly apologised before continuing, "Yes I have a new mission for you – and I think you'll like it."

Naruto looked at her warily, "It's not another guard job at some new mall is it?"

Grinning somewhat evilly Tsunade shook her head, finally handed over the paper. She watched as Naruto scanned down the sheet, his expression becoming more and more disappointed until he reached the end. "You want me on bodyguard duty?" He asked her, handing the paper back. "To a popstar?"

Tsunade nodded, trying to maintain her amusement when Naruto threw the paper back at her.

"I won't do it!" He said.

Tsunade gave him a look, picking up the sheet carefully, laying it on her lap and smoothing out the creases in it. "Oh you will Naruto, or you'll be fired." She said decisively.

"I—you're going to fire me!" The blond spluttered in surprise, looking at Tsunade with an expression of complete shock. "You wouldn't do that!"

The blonde woman nodded again, giving Naruto a serious look. "You will go and complete this mission to the utmost of your abilities Uzumaki Naruto or you will no longer be a part of this company."

Naruto stared at her speechless for a moment before finally scrambling to his feet. "Fine! I'll complete this mission and then I'll quit!" He exclaimed, leaving the room and slamming the door after him.

Tsunade watched him go a little regretfully, knowing he was just blowing off steam—he'd be back, hopefully. She thought back to what lay on that assignment sheet, and what it didn't say. Looking down at the paper in her lap her eyes caught on the picture in the top right corner, of an angry looking young man with dark eyes who glared out at whoever dared to look at him. She knew that this young man needed help, and she knew, somehow, that maybe Naruto could be the one to give him that help.

"Just be careful Naruto," she said softly, folding up the paper carefully and slipping it into her shirt pocket out of sight. "This could be one of your most dangerous missions yet and I want you back safe and sound. You hear me? If you screw this up I'll never forgive you..."

She knew she couldn't protect him forever though, soon or later he'd crack from her lack of trust. She just had to...let him go. Getting up to her feet Tsunade looked at all the paperwork scattered around her office and sighed. At least she'd be occupied in his absence...

* * *

><p><em>I can smell you, that dark scent of power<em>

_I can hear you, your strong voice echoing,_

_I can see you, the shadows covering your body,_

_I'll watch you fall and then I'll come to you..._

Sasuke sneered, crumpling up the piece of paper and shoving it into his pocket. Who did this guy think he was? A poet? Sasuke had read better poetry written by a four-year-old.

Opening the door Sasuke chanced a look outside of the recording room. The corridors were empty though – of course they were – the guy wouldn't be brave enough to linger outside until Sasuke had a chance to come out and teach him why it was a bad idea to mess with him. He just shoved his note under the door like a coward before running off and hiding himself somewhere.

Still looking outside – although what he was looking for Sasuke didn't know, clues maybe? – the dark haired young man caught sight of his manager walking towards him.

"Sasuke! There you are, I've been looking all over for you," she called out, her heels clipping on the floor as she came closer.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He'd been in the recording studio all day and Karin had known that, she really was useless. Keeping his thoughts to himself Sasuke stayed still until Karin reached him, then he backed up into the studio, walking over to the only available seat and collapsing into it.

He stared up at Karin quietly, waiting for her to start. She cleared her throat, jostling the clipboard in her hand nervously.

"Ah, well, that is, I wanted to tell you I've booked a live performance for you in two weeks, it's at the Ceveo Nightclub. You'll have to come up with a list of songs you want to play by the end of this week so I can organise everything properly. I don't want a repeat of last time when you told me the set list two hours before the event began!"

Sasuke smirked in reply, remembering how panicked his manager had been whilst she tried to organise everything in a manner of minutes, trying to get together the right equipment and yelling at him for being so 'damned lazy'. Sasuke had replied that his creativity had no time limit. Karin had tried to hit him but he'd reminded her that his face was one of the reasons she could live a life of moderate luxury.

"I'll try," he told her, watching as the red-haired woman rolled her eyes.

"You'll do it," she insisted, "Or I'll take away your guitar."

Sasuke glared at her, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," Karin countered before she shook her head roughly. "Look, you're already trying to distract me, it won't work! Now, I thought we could play your new song last, but make it an acoustic version, to wind down the night. What do you think?"

Sasuke thought on it for a moment before giving a slow nod, "I could do it, it might take me a while."

Karin waved her hand in the air, "You have two days," she informed him, consulting her clipboard and using a pen to tick off whatever was written on it.

She finally stopped after a bit, looking down at him with another nervous expression.

Sasuke looked at her warily, Karin only looked at him like that when she was about to give him a particularly bad piece of news. Like with the live performance—she knew he hated them but she still insisted of booking them for him. Sasuke couldn't understand why he had to go through with them; people should be able to enjoy his music just by listening to it, not by staring awestruck at him stuck on a stage. Music was for the ears but it was impossible trying to convince Karin of that.

"What is it?" He asked, managing to keep his voice calm and in control.

Karin gave a small, high laugh, "Ah well, you see, the thing is..." She trailed off.

Sasuke's glare darkened at the delay and Karin hastily went on to continue.

"I've hired a bodyguard for you!" She said quickly and efficiently, ending triumphantly with a grin.

"You did what?" Sasuke asked her quietly. It didn't take a genius to know that it was a dangerous question to answer and Karin only did so reluctantly.

"These notes you've been getting—you're getting more of them and they're coming more quickly. You need protection Sasuke and since you're determined not to do anything for your own benefit I did it for you."

"I don't need a bodyguard; I'm capable of looking after myself."

"That's the point Sasuke! You should be concentrating on your music—not on protecting yourself from crazed stalkers! You need protection and this company comes highly recommended." She nodded with her words, trying to insert all of her enthusiasm for the idea into her voice but knowing she'd failed when Sasuke abruptly stood up, eyes spitting with anger.

He walked past without looking at her, stalking out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

Karin looked at the door quietly, a small frown playing out over her lips. Well—she thought—that could have gone better.

* * *

><p>Sasuke glared at the road in front of him as sped down the motorway on his motorbike. The dial on his speed monitor was quickly approaching the hundred-range but Sasuke paid it no heed, focusing on the tarmac in front of him and the stretch of road his bike was steadily eating up. He'd deal with the police if they caught him—something that would likely never happen.<p>

Karin had crossed the line. He gritted his teeth as he thought back to their conversation. How could she do that to him? What could have possibly given her the idea that he'd _accept_ a bodyguard at all? As soon as the guy came he was just going to have to tell him to fuck off.

He didn't need protection—protection meant weakness and Uchiha Sasuke was _not _weak.

Smirking slightly as a new thought came to him Sasuke eased off slightly, weaving in and out of the other cars recklessly. Maybe he shouldn't be so hasty in dismissing his new help. After all, a slave could be useful now and then.

He would just have to see how this new bodyguard measured up. And if he didn't...Sasuke gave a small grin.

The future suddenly looked a lot less boring...

_Tbc._

* * *

><p>an: well, there ya go, sorry it's a bit short but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway – please review and tell me what you think! (:


	2. Sasuke's Arrogance

**Hazard Pay**

_by splica  
><em>

_Warnings:_ More language, Sasuke being a bastard?

_A/N:_ I managed to get the second chapter out the day after the first! Yay me! Don't expect this all the time though ::haha:: I do work most days and then I don't have access to a computer at the weekends so...enjoy it for now! And thank you for all your kind comments on chapter one! I'm glad you all seemed to like it (: Anyway, on with the fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – Sasuke's Arrogance;<strong>

So this was the famous Taka Agency building, Naruto thought looking up at the towering skyscraper. He wrinkled his nose up at it, taking in all the glass and metal, the coldness of it. Naruto hated buildings like these and to think that for the next few weeks he'd have to stay here almost twenty-four seven...He frowned; he really hated that old bag for doing this to him.

He'd do the best job ever and then, when it was all over, she'd _have _to give him one of the better missions or he'd just leave then and there. It wasn't even much to ask really! He could take down a terrorist threat, or help some dignitary travel across dangerous lands...Naruto smiled widely just thinking of all the future possibilities.

His smile dimmed slightly when someone slammed into his back, knocking him aside—then disappeared completely when someone else stood on his feet before pushing him even further away. He was left just on the edge of a crowd of young women all gathered around the glass door, trying to sneak in past the doorman. Naruto had to pity the guy who stood there with an annoyed look on his face.

"Sasuke!" Someone screeched near his ear. Naruto winced, rubbing at it ruefully and aiming a glare at the pink-haired girl yelling at the top of her lungs, trying to ignore the throbs of pain emanating from his injured foot.

"I think I see him!" Another girl yelled—this time one with long, blonde hair.

Naruto watched them curiously as they screamed in unison, hands plastered against the glass wall separating them from their idol. They weren't the only fans gathered around Naruto—not by _far_—but they were the loudest.

"Where? Where is he?" Someone cried out, and there was a surge as everyone struggled to get closer.

The pink-haired girl just glared at her companion—friend? Naruto wasn't sure when the words out of her mouth were: "You're such a liar Ino-pig, that's just some stupid worker!"

Assessing the situation Naruto felt his spirits sinking even further. So, this was his opposition? A couple of women whose aim in life was to get their favourite popstar to look at them? Naruto rolled his eyes, life really did suck sometimes.

"Hey!" He yelled, the sound drowned out by loud, girly screams.

Frowning at the women around him Naruto tried again, "Oi you ugly hags!" There was instant silence as everyone turned to him. Laughing a little nervously at all their murderous expressions Naruto swallowed hard before continuing. "Just thought I'd introduce myself, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be Uchiha Sasuke's new bodyguard!"

Silence. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, looking at them all hopefully, "Aw, come on. I won't be that bad I promise!"

The pink-haired girl looked him over sceptically. "As head of the Uchiha Sasuke fan cub I have to object to this."

The blonde elbowed her in the ribs. "_I'm _the leader of Sasuke's fan club billboard brow. Stop being such a liar! And I have to say that I don't like the idea of leaving Sasuke's protection in your hands," she told him, wrinkling her nose up as she looked at his clothes. "I mean, you're only a bit taller than me! What're you going to do if someone tries to hurt him?"

"If he gets even one scratch on his precious head you're done for!" The pink-haired girl spoke up.

Naruto winced slightly, "Hey, hey now! I'm number one at the agency I work for!"

"What's that, the loser agency?" Someone yelled. Naruto frowned in the direction it came from.

"Whatever you say we won't accept you as Sasuke's bodyguard—he needs someone far more handsome if they're going to be around him all day."

"Hey, I'm handsome!" Naruto replied, only to hear their laughter in reply.

Sighing Naruto conceded defeat, there was no way he was going to win over this crowd. He could see what the assignment sheet had meant about 'manic fans'. He could actually believe that they'd skin him if he let so much as hair on Sasuke's head be touched. And how dare they think he wasn't handsome! Everyone always complimented on his blue eyes and—okay, so his hair was a bit of disaster but people sometimes said the colour was nice and, well, that was good enough for him!

Bolstered by his own thoughts Naruto squared his shoulder, finally attempting to push past the crowd—just making it to the door before he was slammed up against the glass. Reaching down Naruto fished around in his pocket before grabbing his wallet and flipping it open to show the doorman, flashing his ID in the guy's face. The doorman nodded briskly and the door opened. Quickly passing the threshold Naruto felt a small amount of satisfaction as the door shut on all the screaming fans.

"Ha! Serves you right," Naruto told them, sticking out his tongue and watching the enraged expressions on their faces.

Naruto turned around, the smile on his face fading when he saw the look of non-amusement on the doorman's face. Laughing sheepishly Naruto skirted around him, looking around the place he'd gained entry into.

The entrance was just one large room of marble and more glass. Everything was pristinely clean and sparse, only a few chairs in the corner, one potted plant and the front desk where a bored-looking secretary tapped away on his computer.

Walking forward decisively Naruto made his way over, flashing his ID again at the inquiring eyes that looked up at him.

"Is there something you wanted?" The guy asked him, eyes drifting back to his computer. His fingers still tapped on the keyboard even as he talked, quite a feat in Naruto's mind when he wasn't even looking down.

"Uhr, yeah. How do I find Uchiha Sasuke?"

Dark eyes narrowed on him suspiciously, "And who would you be?"

Naruto stared at him, "You just saw my ID!"

The other guy sighed before speaking slowly, as if to an idiot. Naruto bristled. "I know your name—_Uzumaki Naruto_—what I don't know is what you want with one of our singers. So if you could tell me before we waste anymore time?"

Naruto scowled, just barely resisting reaching over and shaking the guy. It clearly said 'Konoha Bodyguards, Inc.' on his ID. Any anyway, who did he think he was talking to? He was Uzumaki Naruto! Not some piece of scum that had just wandered in off the street. This was why he hated bodyguard duty—it was full of jerks like this.

"I'm the new bodyguard assigned to him, so if you could stop wasting my time and tell me where he is?" Naruto grinned at the guy, watching as his left eyebrow twitched.

"Mr. Uchiha is upstairs, most likely on floor seven in one of the recording studios. You'll have to find out which one for yourself—I'm sure you'll be able to handle that much." And he went back to focusing on his computer screen, effectively dismissing the blond who seethed for a while before calming himself down.

It was no good getting mad at people like that, they just didn't understand how to be civilised with other people. Assholes, the lot of them—and Naruto was going to be working for one.

Clenching his teeth Naruto started off towards where he hoped they'd be some elevators. What he saw instead was a 'Closed for repairs – sorry for the inconvenience' sign on the metal doors.

Almost screaming with frustration he stomped off towards the stairs, taking a deep breath and then starting the long climb upwards.

It didn't take him long to get to floor seven—he was a trained bodyguard after all and his body was in peak condition. He was barely even panting when he walked out into a long hallway. There were doors on either side, all proclaiming a number on them. There was nothing else, not even a carpet on the floor. Naruto was beginning to think that the Taka Agency were a bit stingy with their money.

Deciding on the easiest strategy available to him Naruto started to randomly open the doors, peaking inside before shutting them again when the rooms remained empty. He was halfway down when he finally found someone, a red-haired young woman who looked at him curiously for a moment before clicking her fingers and rushing over.

"You're Uzumaki Naruto?" She said, not waiting for a response before she continued, "I thought you were getting here an hour ago!" Naruto opened his mouth to reply but she shook her head impatiently. "Never mind! Just get in there and introduce yourself!" She pushed him towards a closed door, making shooing motions at him before checking her wristwatch and quickly rushing away again.

Naruto watched her go, unsure of how to continue. His hand was on the door handle already though so he just took one steadying breath, gathered his courage and opened the door.

There was silence in the room which took Naruto by surprise at first until he saw the dark haired man sitting back on one leather chair and the large headphones he had covering his ears and half his head. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be humming slightly to himself.

Feeling slightly self-conscious Naruto walked over to the chair, observing the guy for a bit, taking in the long, dark eyelashes that rested against his pale skin and the black, silky-looking hair that fell over his forehead. Naruto grinned slightly—his new charge looked a bit girly actually, at least he'd have something to look at during his time here.

Naruto quickly took that thought back when dark eyes opened to glare up at him. "Who the hell are you? Stop breathing on me, it stinks."

Clasping a hand over his mouth Naruto backed up, scowling at the guy as he stood up, pulling the headphones off his head and resting them on top of the chair. The guy walked over to him, eyes travelling up and down before his glare lessened slightly. "So you've finally come, took you long enough."

"Hey!" Naruto interjected, trying to defend himself. "I got trapped by all your stupid fans outside and—"

"I don't care about your excuses. You're late—I should dock your pay for that."

"Like hell, you're not even the one that pays me, the agency does!" Naruto replied, amazed at this guy's nerve. The dark-haired man just smirked at him, before nodding his head slightly.

"I'll just tell Karin—she'd do anything to keep me in a good mood after all. Well," he continued before motioning vaguely at the ground, "Just leave the parcel on the floor over there and I'll deal with it later." He turned away then, walking back over to his recording equipment.

"Wait...you think I'm a delivery guy?" Naruto asked frowning at the guy's back. "I'm your new bodyguard!"

"You're..." the dark-haired man spun around again, giving him a raised eyebrow as eyes drifted appraisingly down his body once more. "You're my new bodyguard?" And then the guy started laughing.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had never heard anything so amusing in his life. This guy—the one wearing orange in front of him—was his bodyguard? <em>Really<em>?

"You can't be serious," Sasuke said finally when he'd managed to bring his laughter under control. He couldn't remember laughing like that in so long—but this guy didn't seriously think Sasuke would accept him as his guard? There was just—"No way in hell," he said, raising an eyebrow when the blond just gaped at him.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto and I'm your bodyguard damn it, you're the ones who hired _me_, why do I keep having to explain this all the time?"

"Because it makes no sense," Sasuke told him calmly, "There's no way someone like you could protect me."

"Oh, wanna bet?" The guy replied, grinning at him as he held up his hands. "I could take you down in ten seconds."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Go on then—just try it."

The guy came at him in an orange blur—he was fast, Sasuke would give him that. Not fast enough though. Catching the fist thrown at him Sasuke put in just a bit of force and pushed the guy back, ducking when a foot came over his head instead. Sasuke went on the offensive then, swinging his leg out and catching the other guy's knee. Naruto went toppling backwards only to push himself up from the ground in the next moment with a smile plastered on his face.

"You're good," he commented.

"Thanks," Sasuke replied in a droll tone.

They came together again then, fists becoming mere blurs with the speed of their punches and blocks. Naruto would attack and Sasuke would defend only for Sasuke to reach out in the next moment and then it would Naruto bringing his hands up to protect himself. They carried on like that for a while before they both broke apart at the same moment, bent over and panting for breath.

Sasuke wiped the sweat away from his forehead, watching as Naruto copied the motion. They both stood at the same time, watching the other warily.

It was Naruto who made the first move, the orange guy grinning when his fists came out again. Sasuke caught them both this time and then it was a test of strength and who would give up first as they remained in deadlock, each one trying to push the other back.

Sasuke didn't want to admit that he was actually enjoying it. He felt strangely alive as he tried to take the other down.

"So, do you accept defeat?" The orange guy taunted him.

Sasuke glared, pushing back harder for a moment before abruptly taking his arms away and stepping aside. Naruto went sailing past him, arms pin wheeling around him as he tried to correct his balance. He crashed down beside the wall, landing atop some of Sasuke's instruments and—from the sound of—breaking a few of them.

Sasuke's glare got darker as he stalked over to the blond who was holding his head and looking up at him blearily. "Look what you've done now you dumbass," he snapped at the blond before grabbing his hand and hauling him to his feet.

Naruto gave him an apologetic smile as he brushed down his clothes, "Ah...I guess I'll pay for that?"

Sasuke just stared at him. "You just broke a four-and-a-half grand guitar, I'd be surprised if you could actually afford to pay for it you idiot."

"Hey, it was an accident! If you hadn't let go this wouldn't have happened." The two of them scowled at each other before Sasuke broke away and rolled his eyes.

"Well, you'll just have to pay for it another way."

Naruto looked at him warily but Sasuke ignored him, deep in thought as he pondered on this sudden fortune for a bit. He couldn't believe this bit of luck—he had the orange guy exactly where he wanted him. He knew the blond wouldn't be able to afford another guitar for him—he'd have to buy one for himself. And at least he hadn't broken _that _guitar, just a spare one that Sasuke used for recording sometimes. Really, this was a good thing.

Finally catching on an idea Sasuke gave Naruto a small smirk before he spoke, "You're just going to have to help me get another one _dumbass_."

Naruto gave him a wary look, "How can I help?"

Sasuke gave a small snort, "Don't worry, I don't expect you to give me any money. But you are going to drive me around until I find the right one."

Naruto gave a small sigh of relief. Well, that had come out surprisingly okay. How hard could it be for Sasuke to get a guitar?

Turning away towards the door he missed the smirk that Sasuke shot as his back before he smoothed it out again when Naruto glanced at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Sasuke gave a small laugh, "I wouldn't be so eager if I were you," he muttered. "Musicians are notoriously hard to please after all..."

* * *

><p>an: argh! It's only slightly longer than the first chapter! ::Haha:: But at least it's a bit longer right? Stay tuned for the next chapter when Naruto and Sasuke go guitar-shopping! r&r please and thank you (:


	3. Naruto's Stubbornness

_Warnings:_ Language again, Sasuke being even more of bastard?

_A/N:_ Welcome to chapter three! This will probably be the last chapter until next Monday because I don't have access to my laptop over the weekend and I'm going skiing this Saturday so I definitely won't be writing then ::haha:: Hopefully you'll all be here waiting when I get back XD;

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – Naruto's Stubbornness<strong>

Sasuke started off towards the broken elevator, Naruto following, feeling a small amount of glee when they drew up with it and Sasuke reached out to press the button to bring it up to them.

The glee faded when the light turned on and he could hear the whirring of the gears as the elevator started upwards. He watched in bewilderment when the doors slowly opened and Sasuke stepped inside, waiting for him impatiently to follow.

Naruto quickly joined him, looking around himself with a confused expression. "This—this thing was supposed to be broken!" He finally said, turning to glare at Sasuke as if it were the singer's fault.

The dark-haired man just raised an eyebrow from where he was lounging against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He looked...so cool—and so natural as if 'cool' was his natural state of being. No one had ever said that about Naruto—and that fact just made Naruto scowl at him more ferociously. This was why he hated singers.

"This thing?" Sasuke shrugged, "It was broken for a while but they fixed it recently. I guess they just haven't got around to taking the sign off yet. Or maybe someone put it back on because he wanted to make some idiot take the stairs," he finished with an innocent look—one that Naruto wasn't buying for a second.

"It was you wasn't it? You set this up!" Naruto glared at the other man, becoming even more angered when Sasuke just looked at him with a bored expression.

"And why would I do that?"

"To test me! This whole thing—you didn't think I was a delivery guy either did you?"

Sasuke smirked, tilting his head back to stare at the mirrored ceiling above them. "Actually I did think you were a delivery guy—I thought only a courier could wear such horrible clothes. Obviously I was wrong and you're just brain-dead enough not to know that orange is not the right colour for you. And I've got better things to do in my time than make life difficult for you—you seem to have got that done well enough yourself."

Naruto wrapped his arms around his chest defensively, looking down at his orange-covered arms. "What's wrong with my clothes?" He demanded, ignoring everything the singer had said afterwards. Like a popstar would have anything better to do all day—he bet the other guy just sat on his arse all day just thinking up different ways to make other people's lives a misery.

Sasuke shrugged slightly, "Nothing really. If you were colour-blind that is."

Naruto was still spluttering when the elevator doors dinged open and they exited, Naruto following the dark-haired man reluctantly out into the entrance hall. There was an instant uproar on the other side of the glass and Naruto looked over at all the women pushing themselves up against the glass. The doorman looked slightly panicked, turning around to glare at Sasuke and Naruto.

The dark-haired man didn't notice, carrying on across the entrance hall and out a side door that Naruto hadn't noticed before. Quickly hurrying after the singer when the other man turned around to look at Naruto pointedly the blond haired bodyguard peered into the darkness beyond.

Sasuke didn't give him time to think, he just walked straight forward, Naruto rushing to keep up with him and bringing up the rear. The bodyguard had the distinct feeling that things should really have been reversed but Sasuke seemed use to taking charge and after all, Naruto had no idea where the hell they were going.

He kept a close watch though and Sasuke was soon opening another door and stepping out into what seemed like a huge underground car park. He left Naruto then to walk over to a motorbike that was leaning up against one of the support pillars. Straddling the bike and pulling the helmet over his head he was just reaching out to fasten it up when Naruto reached out and yanked the thing off his head.

"Hell no, you're not riding on that thing whilst I'm your bodyguard!" Naruto told him, "Do you know how many accidents these things cause?" Grabbing the singer's arm Naruto attempted to forcibly extricate him from the bike, pulling until Sasuke finally rolled his eyes skyward and got off, glaring at the blond as he pulled the helmet off his head.

"If you think, for even a second, that I'm going to let you dictate my actions for the next few weeks you have another thing coming, _dumbass._"

"Always with the insults? Can't come up with anything original?" Sasuke snorted, looking away as Naruto tugged him over to a sensible looking car.

Sasuke stared at it in disgust, "I'm not getting in that."

"What's wrong with it?" Naruto asked him, putting a hand on the door handle and wondering if someone had been stupid enough to leave it open for him.

"It's ugly," Sasuke replied as if that explained everything.

"It's a form of transport that's a hell of a lot more safe than your stupid bike over there. And it's also open," Naruto replied triumphantly after the door opened successfully, peering down into it and looking around. If his luck held the idiot that had left the door open would've left the keys in the ignition as well...Letting out a whoop of victory Naruto grabbed the keys from the passenger seat. There was note underneath and Naruto picked that up to, looking over the words before grinning slightly and handing the piece of paper over to the disgruntled singer who took it from him with a dark scowl.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, scanning down the words. His expression only got darker as he got to the end. The note read simply:

'_To Sasuke, please use this car for a while. I am only thinking of your safety – Karin.' _

When he'd finished he screwed the note up into a ball and threw it over his shoulder. "Meddling bitch," he said, glaring as he opened the door and threw himself down onto the passenger seat.

Naruto just barely held back the laughter that threatened to escape as he sat down next to the annoyed singer.

"Guess you'll be riding shotgun for a while," he sing-songed at the dark-haired man who glared at him in return.

"Just take us to Evelyn's Music Store—it should be in the GPS already. And don't talk to me. At all."

Naruto grinned—this was going to be an interesting ride...

* * *

><p>Karin was going to die.<p>

As slow an agonising death as Sasuke could manage. It was the only way he kept sane as they drove along—imagining her death over and over as he was forced to listen to the sickening music coming from the radio station Naruto had turned on. Some girl was doing her best to ignore the ideas behind tone and rhythm and murder the song she was belting out.

Sasuke had already asked once—more-or-less politely too—if he could change to a different station only to be flipped off by his new bodyguard who started to sing along happily.

The dark haired man was just weighing up the pros and cons of throwing himself bodily out of the car when they pulled up abruptly outside of a music store.

"Well, we're here." Naruto said, turning off the GPS system and looking the street over before exiting the car and waiting for Sasuke.

The singer took his time getting out, knowing he was trying Naruto's patience when, as soon as he was out, the blond shut the door abruptly closed behind him. Lifting an eyebrow Sasuke had to hold back the smirk as Naruto rolled his eyes and started across the road.

Evelyn's Music Store was one of Sasuke's favourite shops for buying his equipment—they had a bit of everything. What they didn't have was actual pre-made guitars but Sasuke wasn't going to say anything about that.

Standing in front of the white-washed building Sasuke pushed the door, listening to the jingling of bells as he entered the cool shop.

The air con whizzed, blending together with the classical music that wafted from the speakers above. Naruto stood on the threshold, looking around him with resignation before entering.

"What, not a fan of classical? Or can you only listen to girls whining about love on the radio?"

Naruto scowled at him, leaving him alone to go browse through the racks of CDs in the far corner.

There was a sound from behind the counter before a head popped over the top of it, turning to him with a wide grin. "Welcome back Sasuke! Didn't expect to see so soon, broken another string have you?"

Sasuke smirked, "A few actually."

"Oh well, come over here and we'll sort you out."

Sasuke spent the next hour looking over the different types available, leisurely analysing the different chords and strengths. He could see Naruto in the corner, seething over the waste of time as he tapped his foot in annoyance. The owner of Evelyn's shared a conspiratorial wink with Sasuke before nodding at his irate companion.

"Friend of yours?" He asked.

Sasuke snorted. "The opposite maybe."

Raising an eyebrow the old man didn't say anymore, just reached down and grabbed some more strings, placing them on the table. "These are the bronze wounds you asked for last time," the man said, handing them over to Sasuke. "You thinking of doing some new recording to need so many of them?"

The singer took them with a short nod to which the old man broke out into a wide grin.

"You'll have to send me a demo when you're done—you know how much my granddaughter loves your work."

Sasuke nodded again, finally grabbing some silk and steel strings and handing over the money to pay for them.

"So what's the new song called?"

"None of your business," Sasuke replied curtly, taking his purchases and turning to leave. He motioned to Naruto and the bodyguard happily followed him out of the store, back out into the warm spring afternoon.

"Hey, you know, you were kind of rude back there," Naruto commented as they settled back into the car.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow and Naruto put his hands up in surrender, knowing he wouldn't get anything from the dark-haired singer.

"I just thought I'd tell you, are you like that with everyone? And here I thought I was special!"

Rolling his eyes Sasuke pointed to the GPS. "Put in Fox's Musics next." He said, settling back in his seat and closing his eyes.

"Wait—what? We have to go to another store? I thought you were buying everything you needed in that one!"

Opening his eyes to give Naruto a droll look Sasuke motioned with his hands. "Do you see a guitar anywhere? Just shut up and drive idiot."

Muttering about assholes with large mouths Naruto turned the ignition and they were soon heading towards their new destination.

"So what are we doing here?" Naruto asked as they stood outside of Fox's Musics.

The building was created to look like a massive keyboard, painted all-white like Evelyn's, but with lines of black to represent the keys. Sasuke thought it looked gaudy but then the actual shop was the same so he couldn't really complain.

Smirking slightly at the blond Sasuke pushed open the door to Fox's, only to be immediately bombarded with loud, crass music that seemed to scream out of the speakers. Naruto made a strangled noise, clamping his hands over his ears and giving Sasuke a hate-filled glare.

"You could've warned me," he muttered, not even waiting to see Sasuke's answering gaze before he moved off to the side again and leaving the singer to do his own thing.

Sasuke browsed over the aisles, letting the loud music beat into his system, letting it drive out all of his annoyance. Sometimes he just liked to let the music take him, to dive into him and wash away everything that existed there. It was the only time he truly felt free—when he listened to music and when he composed it.

He loved creating songs, coming up with melodies that no one had heard before. It was—therapeutic in a way, to be able to just come up with something that had never existed until he sang a note, or strung a chord. It was amazing.

"Sasuke!" A voice yelled over the speakers. Turning around Sasuke watched as the owner—a guy with a neon green Mohawk—came out from the back of his store. He could see the uneasy look on Naruto's face as he moved a little closer to Sasuke.

Prejudice much dumbass? He thought, rolling his eyes and turning to the guy in front of him. "Yeah, I need a new tuner, you got one around here?"

The guy nodded his head, casting a curious look at Naruto who looked as though he might crack under the tension in his body at any given minute. Sasuke thought the whole thing highly amusing. The owner of Fox's was one of the most placid people Sasuke had ever met.

Even now he gave Sasuke a mildly questioning look before shrugging and reaching behind him to grab a tuner. "For your acoustic right?" He asked, handing it over.

Sasuke nodded, accepting the tuner and turning it over in his hands for a moment before handing it over to Naruto. Might as well make the guy useful, he thought, smirking at the blonds' irritated look.

"Later," he said before turning to leave the store.

When they back on the pavement again Naruto gave him an incredulous stare. "That's _it_? We couldn't have just got that back at the other store?"

Sasuke snorted, "Of course not—Evelyn's doesn't sell tuners." They did but how was his idiot bodyguard to know any better?

Naruto was still looked at him distrustfully when they got back into the car once more.

"So where to now?" He asked in resignation, his voice sounding as though he had already given up the will to fight.

Sasuke studied him for a moment before replying, "We can stop this now," he said, watching as Naruto's head shot to him in surprise, "_If_," he stressed. "If you'll agree to give up this bodyguard job."

Naruto started laughing at him then.

The singer watched him, annoyance clear on his features when the blond refused to stop. He sounded almost hysterical and even when he did finally calm down he was still wiping the tears from his eyes.

Sasuke glared at him.

"You'll never get me to give in," Naruto replied. "I'm far too stubborn for that—I _will _complete this assignment and that old bag will have to give me a better one in the future!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, feeling slightly curious despite himself. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"My assignments up till now have all been stupid things—like guard duty at a new mall or patrolling a park—things like that. I want something _better_, I want to be big and important and then people will respect me for being the best bodyguard there was! They'd come from all over to ask for me personally!"

Naruto had a smile on his face when he spoke next, "Iruka—he's my guardian—he's the one that taught me to try to be the best I can and I'm going to do that. So to hell with you and your bargains. We can go to as many stores as you want, I can go all night."

Sasuke listened quietly as the idiot babbled on, feeling his heart lurch in his chest. He told it to quiet down, furious with his own body for betraying him. He couldn't help it though, listening to the blond...it was like listening to himself. Not exactly of course—he wasn't half as insipid as his bodyguard. He wasn't an idiot either and his dream wasn't half as far-fetched as the blonds'. But it was true that his dream came from someone else. All he ever did, when he sang, when he played his guitar, when he had to dance for those stupid concerts, all he ever did was for _that _person, hoping that one day he'd be able to hear it, and know it was him...

Looking over at the blond he saw the spark in his blue eyes, the fight—the determination. And at that moment, staring at his new bodyguard, Sasuke felt that maybe he could respect the blond a little more and maybe—just maybe—he should help the idiot with his dream too.

At least until the other irritated him again. Then he reserved the right to do whatever the hell he wanted.

Grimacing even as he spoke Sasuke finally spat out the words, "Fine. You can be my bodyguard."

"Really? You'll let me?" Naruto replied, his voice vaguely sarcastic-sounding.

Sasuke scowled at him, "I could still have you fired!"

Naruto grinned at him, "Didn't you hear me before? Or are you deaf as well as stupid? I'm way to stubborn to stay away just because you fired me—you'll just have to accept the fact that I'm here to stay. Isn't that great Sasuke?"

It struck the singer that this was the first time the other guy had said his name. It was...decidedly weird. And he didn't like the strange sensation in his stomach and the thought that he wanted Naruto to say it again. He didn't—not in the least.

"Whatever _dobe_," Sasuke replied.

"And stop calling me names!"

Sasuke smirked, "I will when you stop being an idiot."

Naruto glared back, "You know, for a singer, you're not very charismatic. I thought popstars were supposed to be charming? You know, _nice _to their fans and stuff?"

Sasuke choked on the word 'popstar', narrowing his eyes on Naruto dangerously. "Where did you hear that word?" He asked the blond in a low voice.

Naruto, sensing he had suddenly been dropped head-long into unsafe waters cleared his throat nervously. "Oh just, you know, about."

"_Where_?" Sasuke demanded.

"I don't know! On the radio maybe? Although I've never actually heard your music before, are you even on the radio?"

Sasuke looked slightly confused at the sudden change in conversation but he shook his head slowly to clear it and focused on his bodyguard's words. "Probably not on the stations you listen to," he finally said. "I can sing after all."

Naruto laughed at that, finally starting the engine and pulling away from the curb. "Guess we'll have to see. So where are we going now?" He looked at the clock on the dashboard, frowning slightly at the time. "It's already seven so most of the shops will be closed by now and...what's wrong?"

Sasuke's face had gone deathly pale at Naruto's words and the blond almost reached over to check his temperature, worried that maybe that singer was sick or something. He hoped he wouldn't get paid less for that—was he supposed to protect the guy against bacteria too?

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed, reaching for his seatbelt and buckling in, "I forgot about that stupid song."

"Song?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up and drive _dobe_," Sasuke hissed between clenched teeth.

Naruto cast him an annoyed look, "I don't know where we're _going_, how can I drive to nowhere?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "We're going to my house—where else would we go at this time of night?"

Naruto grinned at the singer, "Oh? Is it past little Sasuke's bedtime already?" He teased, watching as the dark-haired man turned to glare at him.

"No, but it will be time to make yourself a coffin if you don't get me home within the next hour."

"I was only joking!" Naruto replied, finally pulling onto the road and setting off for Sasuke's house, following the GPS as it guided him.

Who knew musicians had no sense of humour...or was that just his temperamental new charge?

Casting a small look at his silent, seething companion Naruto had to let out a small grin. Well, either way, the next few weeks would certainly prove fun. And maybe this assignment wouldn't be so bad after all...

* * *

><p>an: whoo, we're getting slowly longer and longer! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, lots of Naru/Sasu banter for your entertainment. Up next Naruto makes dinner and Sasuke sings. r&r , please and thank you (:


	4. Sasuke's Voice

_Warnings:_ Not much this time! Just language as usual ::haha::

_A/N:_ Okay, this is absolutely the last chapter until Monday, just about managed to finish it this morning before work so...yay! And we're up to chapter four already! Sorry it's another short one, they should start to pick up a bit after this. Song lyrics come from 'From Where You Are' by Lifehouse. Also I apologise in advanced for the rather cliché thing that is going to happen at the end...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four – Sasuke's Voice;<strong>

"You actually live here?" Naruto asked, his voice sounding slightly disappointed. "But shouldn't you live in a mansion or something?"

Sasuke merely shook his head, "You don't know many musicians do you?" He asked.

Naruto didn't reply, just stared at the boring two-floor house he was parked outside. The building even looked like it was decaying in places, the paint peeling away and there shingles missing in the roof. Naruto could quite confidently say that if he had imagined a home for a famous popstar—well—this definitely would _not _have been it. He looked across at Sasuke suspiciously.

"You're lying right? This is another one of your stupid games."

Sasuke glared at him. "What's wrong with my house _dobe_?"

"You're—you're actually serious? This is really your house?"

Rolling his eyes Sasuke got out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him. Naruto winced slightly, knowing that he'd just made life that little bit harder for himself.

Hurrying to get out and lock the car up behind Naruto followed Sasuke up the uneven paving stones that led to the front door. The steps leading up to it were slanted and there was a slab missing in one of them but Naruto wisely kept his mouth shut, watching Sasuke's dark expression as he jabbed a key into the lock and pushed the door open.

"Well, that's a lot better!" Naruto said in relief, stepping into the warm interior of the singer's home, carefully closing the door behind him and moving away so Sasuke could lock it again.

The entranceway was...well it was quite nice actually. The walls were cream—and it was new paint, as if someone had decorated recently. The floor was wood and there pictures littering the walls, ones that Naruto peered into curiously as Sasuke walked past him down corridor.

There were some family photos—not many. Naruto counted four at the most—showing both parents and two young boys, in the first few the youngest of the boys was a mere baby. In the last photo where the parents were present the younger boy seemed about three and he stood just apart form his mum and dad with another boy's arm wrapped around his shoulders. There were several after that just portraying the two young boys, all of them showing off the huge grins on their faces. It took Naruto a moment to realise that the younger of the two was actually the same scowling guy he knew. And then he was giving out his own smile as he saw the innocently open look on the boy's face.

He was cute, Naruto decided, before turning his gaze to the older looking boy. There were several pictures of him—ones of him graduating and of sitting astride the same motorbike that Sasuke had been about to get on earlier. It must belong to him, Naruto decided.

The pictures stopped there—the ones of that boy anyway. There were some more of Sasuke and some grey-haired man; some of him standing stolidly next to his manager Karin, or being handed some music award or another. He didn't smile in any of them and Naruto wondered where that wonderful, wide-mouthed smile had disappeared to.

Maybe to the same place the other boy seemed to have vanished to?

Deciding to put that mystery aside for later Naruto followed after where his new client had gone, ending up in a kitchen that just screamed 'home country house', complete with terracotta walls and old-fashioned tiles.

Sasuke looked so out of place in the quaint little room that Naruto had to hold back a laugh.

"So this is where the famous popstar has his breakfast," he commented as he walked in.

The dark-haired man turned back to scowl at him before pointing towards the refrigerator in the corner. "Everything you want will be in there or," he gestured towards the cupboards behind him, "in there. If you need anything else—you'll have to use what little brain you have to get it. I'll be upstairs working. So I'll leave you to it." And he turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen, leaving a dumbstruck Naruto staring after him.

"Hey wait! Oi, you ass! I'm not your housekeeper! Or your maid!"

"No," Sasuke called back as he disappeared up the stairs, "For the next few minutes you're my cook—so you'd better make me something good, I haven't eaten anything since this morning and I'm starving."

Naruto stood gaping at the direction Sasuke had disappeared too before his gaze slowly swept around the kitchen.

He fumed silently, who the hell did that guy think he was? Giving him chores! His only job was to protect the bastard's ass—even if, at that exact moment, he would have gladly have beaten it up himself.

"Stupid musicians—think they can go do whatever they want," Naruto muttered angrily to himself as he started looking through the cupboards, banging the doors closed loudly in protest.

It was an old thought—Naruto had always hated musicians, and he was convinced he would always hate them until he died. Sasuke wasn't really making him feel any differently about that. If anything he was cementing the idea in Naruto's mind. Sure they guy had finally conceded to his help and they had some strange kind of pact between them now but the guy was—strictly speaking—a complete and utter bastard. The way he treated people drove Naruto up the wall.

And that glare...Did he have no other facial expressions? So far Naruto had seen him scowl, smirk and look like something had died right under his nose—that was it. What had happened to that smile he'd seen in the photographs?

He mused on that whilst he clanged the pots together, getting out all the ingredients he'd need and then turning on the hob. He hoped Sasuke liked instant...

* * *

><p>Sasuke was screwed.<p>

Royally, terribly, up-the-creek-without-a-freaking-paddle screwed. He had his guitar on his lap, a pencil in his mouth and a music sheet lay out at his feet. He'd strummed a few chords and then—nothing.

Normally he would have such a rush when he put his fingers to the strings but today there was just silence. A hush had fallen over him and he had no idea what to do.

Humming a few bars under his breath he tried again, starting from the beginning of the song and leading up the chorus. It was good song—one of the best he'd ever written. Karin had been over the moon when he'd first played it for her and had immediately stuck him in a recording room, telling him to get started _now _and to stop wasting time.

He knew it—the words, the melody, the rhythm. They flowed out of him, streaming from his mouth like a slow moving river, twisting and winding, going higher and higher until finally they overflowed into the climax, a riot of sound with his soul in his throat and his voice struggling to keep up with his emotions.

This was the song he'd written for _him_—he knew, if he sang it just right, that he would someday hear him and come back. He'd come rushing with a smile on his face and Sasuke's name on his lips.

It was the day he lived for.

And today wasn't it.

Growling in frustration Sasuke spat out the pencil, kicking aside the piece of paper and throwing his guitar down to the floor in disgust.

He picked it up in the next moment, rubbing a hand over its bulky side regretfully, carefully feeling out any bumps or scratches. There was one dent—just a small one—in the main body and when his fingers swept over it he gave a small, sad smile.

Settling back down onto his stool he placed the guitar on his lap once more and brought his fingers to the strings...

* * *

><p>"Hey! Sasuke you bastard, where the hell did you get to?" Naruto had looked all around the second floor of the singer's house and he hadn't spotted one sign of him anywhere. His bedroom—or at least, Naruto assumed it was his bedroom—looked untouched and there were only two rooms left, one was locked and the other was the bathroom.<p>

Naruto was, quite simply, bewildered as to where the dark-haired man could have got to.

He was just about to head back downstairs when he heard it, the distant sound of a voice calling—singing.

'"_So far away from where you are, these miles have torn us worlds apart._.." The words faded away but Naruto strained to hear it again, caught by the simple beauty of it. The words caught him and he followed blindly, walking back into Sasuke's bedroom.

The room was a mess, clothes were thrown about the floor and there was a mountain of paper sheets spilling out of a little metal bin in the corner. Naruto wouldn't have believed it to be Sasuke's room except for the two small picture frames on the bedside cabinet. One showed a picture of Sasuke and the boy from before, arms around each other, smiling into the camera lens. The other was of Sasuke on his own, his head bowed over his guitar and his fingers caught in action of strumming the strings.

He picked it up, staring at Sasuke's face—so serious and yet serene at the same time. It was yet another expression that Naruto hadn't seen. It seemed there was more to the singer than just being a cold-hearted bastard, parts to him that Naruto wasn't yet privy too. One day, Naruto was going to get ass to smile at him.

Grinning at the thought Naruto was about to put the picture down again when his eyes caught on something. Bringing the picture closer to his face he looked carefully into the right corner and saw it again—a small message written onto the photo. It read simply, "Hear me sing brother."

So this other boy was Sasuke's brother?

Quickly putting the photo back down—knowing that he'd just seen something he shouldn't have, Naruto peered over his shoulder, sighing in relief when he saw no sign of the dark haired singer.

He was on his way out of the room when the words floated past him again, reminding him of why he'd entered Sasuke's sanctuary in the first place.

"_So far away from where you are, I'm standing underneath the stars, and I wish you were here..."_ The words were a soft croon now but Naruto managed to finally locate them. There was a wooden trap door in the ceiling leading to what Naruto assumed was the attic. The blond grinned, he bet that up there was where he'd find Sasuke.

Reaching up he pulled on the iron ring in the middle and then stepped aside quickly when a rope ladder unfurled above him, landing just by his feet. Grabbing hold Naruto started up, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

He peered over the edge, spotting the dark-haired singer in the middle. He sat on a stool with his back to the door, which was the only reason why he didn't see Naruto when he hauled himself out and sat cross-legged on the floor, staring wide-eyed at Sasuke.

This was the same bastard who'd just a few minutes before been demanding that Naruto make him something to eat? It didn't seem possible.

'_I feel the beating of your heart, I see the shadows of your face, just know that wherever you are, yeah I miss you, and I wish you were here.' _

Naruto could actually feel tears pricking at his eyes and he wiped at them ruefully, struck by every word that came from the other man's mouth. He sounded...he sounded beautiful.

He had one of the most amazing voices Naruto had ever heard—so low and smooth, yet wrenching at the same time, like the song was tugging on a bit of soul, baring it to everyone and causing him pain. Naruto just sat there, spellbound, content to sit and listen until the last string was plucked and Sasuke let out a sigh.

There was silence then, which only ended when the singer's stomach rumbled.

Naruto grinned, "Dinner's ready," he said.

The effect on the singer was instantaneous. Sasuke jumped up, whirling around and pinning Naruto with one of his better glares, "How long have you been there for?"

Naruto shrugged, "A few minutes I guess?"

The singer frowned at him, "Don't you know it's rude to eaves-drop?"

Naruto gaped at him, "How am I eaves-dropping? You sing for a living idiot! How is this any different?"

Sasuke cocked his hip, putting a hand on it and giving Naruto a considering air, "So how much are you going to pay me for this impromptu concert?"

The blond felt like a fish his mouth was open so wide in surprise, "What the—You can't expect me to pay you! I only came up to tell you your foods getting cold!"

The dark-haired man snorted, brushing a hand through his hair which soon fell back over his forehead, partially covering his eyes. Naruto had the irresistible urge to run his hands through it for a moment before he shook his head roughly. What the hell was he thinking? Especially when the bastard was being a—well, a bastard!

"Your debt's going up _dobe,_" Sasuke said, brushing past him and starting down the ladder.

"What debt?" Naruto demanded. "The one you keep adding to," Sasuke replied, smirking just before his face disappeared over the edge.

"Fine! See if I ever do anything for you again asshole!" Naruto yelled down at his departing figure before starting down himself. A small squawk escaped him a moment later when his foot missed the first rung and he fell, feeling the wind rushing past him for only a second before landing on something particularly soft and warm.

"Get the hell off me you idiot! What the hell are you trying to do—break my ribs?"

"Well if you'd stop squirming around underneath me I'd be able to move!" _And stop my body from reacting to you_, Naruto thought to himself—silently urging his dick to realise that now was definitely not the time to pay attention to the other guy's –rather nice—body.

Sasuke seemed oblivious to anything other his current discomfort—thank god—and in his struggle he was starting to get just a bit red in the face. It wasn't a good luck for him, Naruto decided when he finally managed to get his knees to the ground and pull himself upwards.

And—well, shit—now he was on his knees in front of a rather indecently sprawled Sasuke whose own legs came out on either side of Naruto's, fitting him rather nicely in-between Sasuke's thighs. And if his dick had been paying attention to him before it certainly wasn't now.

"Uhr..." he trailed off, watching as Sasuke's incredulous eyes fell on his current condition. The other man rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to ignore that," he said through clenched teeth. "Now get the hell away from me so I can check to see if you've broken anything with your heavy, clumsy body."

"Hey! I'm not heavy—and if I am its pure muscle!"

Sasuke snorted, "Whatever you say _dobe_." The singer finally managed to extricate his legs from around Naruto and pulled them up against him.

Naruto thought he looked a little bit like he'd just been ravished—his hair all mussed up like that, with his shirt shucked up around his stomach showing just a bit of skin, his jeans all wrinkled...Quickly pulling his eyes away Naruto scrambled to his feet.

"I guess I'll just go...sort myself out then," he said, not daring to look at the singer who he was sure was looking at him in disdain. He could feel his cheeks burning and he ducked his head, wishing that the ground would just swallow him.

"Hey, moron," Sasuke said as he started to walk away, "I happen to know that a lot of people find my body irresistible so—I guess it can't really be helped."

"What can't be helped?" Naruto asked, turning back to scowl at the dark-haired man who smirked up at him from the ground.

"That you'd fall for my charms as well."

Naruto laughed at that, "Oh yeah, keep dreaming. I would never fall for a bastard like you," he called behind him as he went off to the bathroom.

After he'd sorted himself out he stood in front of the bathroom mirror, splashing himself in the face with cold water, watching it as it made it's way down his cheeks to drip off his chin into the water basin. He'd just realised something—something rather amazing.

Sasuke had helped him.

Well, not really 'helped', but he'd made him feel at ease about getting a hard-on over a guy. He'd—he'd actually done something nice.

Naruto grinned at his reflection. Maybe there was help for the bastard after all...

* * *

><p>an: okay, so that's all until Monday, possibly Tuesday, let me know what you think-it helps me update faster I swear ;) that and it's lovely to hear from you all, so thanks for your comments so far I really appreciate them (:


End file.
